Day in the Life
by BlueKnight101
Summary: Read this before reading 'Rising', A day in the life of each important character in the story 'Rising'
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

**This story goes into greater detail about the characters involved in our story Rising. Please read this one first as it will help you understand each character and their reasons for being in the crossover , Rising. I am going to write a day in the life/ morning of each character.**

**I'll start with the more important characters and move to the less important or whatever character comes to my mind. There will be a surprise in the next chapter of this story **

**thanks and keep reading!**

**xox Jemma & Ben**


	2. Quinn's Day

**Day In the Life**

**Quinn's Day**

Hearing the gentle cry coming from the infants cot next to her awoke Quinn from her slumber quickly. She never liked to hear her little girl cry, I guess no parent would. Yawning she gathers her thoughts and slipped out of her morderatly big bed and tiptoed over to Beth's cot.

"Hi, sweetie" she whispered as she reached into the cot to pick up her baby into a warm embrace. Glancing around the room she caught sight of the clock sitting on her bedside table 3AM not unusual she thought, its been like this since she was born, an early riser. Wrapping her daughter in a warm blanket she headed downstairs into the kitchen at the back of the house. It wasn't a surprise it still had last nights dinner dishes and a couple empty wine bottles around the place. Her parents never used to be the way they are now, they were the chasity parents, giving their children everything and making sure they were ok. It all changed though when Quinn got pregnant they broke and turned to drinking and shouting abuse. Quinn used to be able to help her younger sister cope with it by letting her sleep in her bed but when Quinn got kicked out it all changed. Jemma was left on her own and they focused their shouting at her, I guess you could say it made her a much stronger person now. Bad reputation played a huge role in the fact that Quinn was allowed back into the Fabrey household. Judy and Russel couldn't handle not being labeled the 'perfect American family' so they invited Quinn back. She only returned because of her younger sister and the struggle she had gone through with her parents when she hadn't been there. Also so that her and Beth had a roof over their heads.

Quinn's POV

Bouncing Beth on my lap as I made my way through the kitchen to Beths high chair. I was horrified to find that there was a left-over beer bottle sitting on it. Sliding Beth into her seat I grabbed the bottle, chucking it into a nearby bin and used my sleeve to wipe the table of any spillage. Pulling Beths chair behind me so it was closer to the counter I was working at I hear a gently patter of footsteps coming from the stairs. "Please don't be up already!" I thought to myself as I jumped up onto the counter facing Beth when the footsteps got closer Beth's face turned from a hungry and tired infant into a smiling toddler as Jemma entered the room.

"Thank god! I thought it was mum or dad, what you doing up?" I said looking puzzled.

"Couldn't sleep again" she said rolling her eyes as she took out the milk from the fridge and filled two glasses and handed me a glass.

"Nick could always come to stay tomorrow night if you like? I'm going out with Puck and Beth tomorrow anyways." I said trying to show interest in her relationship. Jemma just nodded as she made her way upstairs to get a shower probably. I grabbed Beth's clean bottle that was sitting by the sink and started to preparing it.

"Mine!" Beth said point toward the bottle being shook in my hand. I had to laugh ever since Beth had learned that word she has been using it all the time even when things didn't belong to her. I let my mind go back to when we first met Beth.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey, you ready to meet your daughter" I heard Puck whisper as he moves a strand of hair from my face trying to awaken me from my peaceful abyss without scaring me. I nodded softly as I made my way out of the bed slowly.

"Can you grab my robe please its freezing!" I said rubbing my arms trying to warm up. Puck soon wrapped his arms around my arms as he slid the robe over my body.

"Lets go meet out baby girl" Puck said as I made my way out of the room.

When we reached the nursery we were in awe at how beautiful out baby girl was. She already had little blond wisps on her head that shone in the room lighting.

"She looks like you" Puck said looking from me to Beth "Do you wanna keep her?" I've been waiting for that question to be asked from the moment I found out I was pregnant but now I finally have an answer.

"Yes, do you?" I said looking up at Puck. He looked down and kissed me on the head and whispered "of course!" There was one last thing eating down inside of me that need to be said.

"Did you love me?" I said looking down at Beth dreading for a bad answer when he finally said "Yes, especially now" He said pulling me into him giving me a slow peck until we heard a cough from a nurse next to us.

"She looks like you" The nurse said looking at me. "Does she have a name?" I actually hadn't thought about it so I shook my head but then I remember Puck had a name but I still wanted to talk about it but when Puck said "Beth" My heart melted at the sound of it and leaned my head into his chest nodding.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Handing Beth her bottle, and grabbing the paper and a few books from the family bookcase I tried to start studying for my spanish exam later on today. I started flicking through the paper when something caught my eye was an image of a man with a white face and sunken in eyes that looked really black, plus he had a really creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine. The headline read 'The Joker strikes again'. I've heard of him before but only in storys when I was little just like you would hear of the bogey monster. Beth sat in her high chair babbling away while hitting the table trying to make noise so I would let her out. I walked behind her and pulled her bib off and the bottle away from her as I picked her up to let her crawl around. Looking towards the clock on the oven it read 6:00 'time to shower' I smiled 'lets hope Jemma is out of the shower so she can watch Beth.' Making my way upstairs with Beth on my hip I heard a clatter coming from my parents room. They must have woken up I laughed thinking of the hangover they will have. "Jemma" I said pushing her bedroom door open to see her sitting at her desk on her laptop "would you look after this rascle" I said tickling her "While I go for a shower?"

"Of couse I was just finishing off my homework" she laughed lightly "Come here sweetie" she held her arms out for Beth to go into. I made my way out of her room to be confronted by him, my father, if I could even call him that anymore.

"Shes not her responsibility, you heard her she has homework" he said edging closer trying to intimidate me. "She offered last night to look after her" I said trying not to show my fear.

"Leave your sister out of this I'll deal with her later, get your child and look after her yourself!" he shouted storming off to find some asprin. I stood there for a few seconds trying to hold back the tears was this really the same person who used to take me to baseball games and shopping for new cuddly toys. I tried not to think about it because I knew it would eat away at me for the rest of thge day. So I walked back into Jemma's room and apologised taking Beth off her and making my way back into my room.

"I'm fine looking after her you know." Jemma shouted after me.

"I'll speak to you about it later" I replied. I was so glad that Puck had attached a lock to my bedroom door so I could make sure my mum or dad couldn't have access to Beth while I wasn't there. I pulled out Beth's playpen from the corner of my room and placed her gently inside. I was so glad I couls trust her to play nicely while I wasn't there as it made my day so much easier.

Stepping into the shower I felt the luke warm water hit my body as I relaxed into it. Showers were always the best way to relax the body and the brain, so the internet told me. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out the shower and wrapped my pink bathrobe around me to keep the warmth in. It was a tradition, a weird one, but still tradition for Brittany and Santana to text me when they had finished their morning shower, so I wasn't surprised to hear my phone go off in the room next to me. Beh let out a laugh, I think even she knew the tradition. I checked my phone,

Santana- so I hear there is a new boy at school

Brittany- I'm pregnant

Santana- Brit Brit how many times do we have to tell you...

Me- If a stork lays eggs outside your window it doesn't mean your pregnant

Santana- LOL Q you read my mind

Brittany- Hows Beth?

Me- She's gargling away (chatting)

Santana- CUTE FACTOR=100

Me- LOL

Brittany- We will be there to pick you and Jemma up at 8.00, yeah?

Me- Actually Puck was going to give us a lift as we need to drop Beth off at nursery

Santana- Oh lala you and puck. TTYL xox

As I put my phone down I heard muffled shouting coming from across the hall. I stuck my head around the door but couldn't see anyone or hear anything, oh well. I got Beth ready wearing a cute pink babydress and white tights and I pulled out my cheerio uniform. Getting ready in the morning takes over 1 hour and a half with Beth being involved now, so by the time I made my way downstairs Puck was outside,

"Jemma!" I shouted but heard nothing back so I made my way out to Puck's car to put Beth's car seat in the car and strap her in. I quickly gave Puck a kiss on the cheek and then went inside to fine Jemma.

I walked into the kitchen to see my mum with her hand around Jemma's wrist quiet tightly and fiersly "Hey, Jemma lets go" I said drawing attention to the fact that I was in the room. Mum quickly jumped back and let Jemma go. On my way out I grabbed an orange and a baby biscuit for Beth and jumped into the car. "What was that all about Jem?" I said trying to help her. She just sat there rubbing her wrist which had formed a red mark. 'What actually happened' I thought to myself trying not to think of the worse. "Speak to me later okay?" I said sympathetically. "Really I'm fine" She whispered calmly trying to rub it off, as she tickled Beths leg trying to make her laugh.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence we pulled up at Beth's nursery I turned around to see her giggling and clapping her hands as she say the nursery, "I'll take her in" I smiled giving Puck a quick kiss on the cheek as I got out the car. I clutched Beth to my hip as I grabbed her bag out of the boot swining it over my sholder. The nursery I had enrolled Beth into was an 8.30 - 6.30 daycare that cost almost $120 a day, but thats the cost of having a baby in high school.

We pulled into school at about 8.50 so we were just in time to go to my locker before class. Puck seemed to have talked to Jemma because she seemed a bit less sad and more chatty. "Are you coming to see Brit and San?" I questioned Jemma "No, I'm meeting up with Nick before first period" she blushed grabbing her jacket before heading out the car. "Use protection" Puck shouted back mocking the decisions we had made a couple years prior. I quickly hit him on the arm after that comment. "She's happy leave her be" I smiled getting out of the car.

I got to my locker just in time because Santana and Brittany quickly made their way through the sea of people and stood eather side of my locker. "So whats going on with you and Puckerman?" Santana asked shutting my locker just as I managed to get my books out. "Nothing he is helping me with Beth and thats it" I said innocently as we made out way to first period. "But why were you two kissing this morning in the parking lot?" Brittany said stating the obvious.

"Oh I don't know" I said making my way into first period.

**This will take you up to the start of when Quinn is introduced into the for this not being uploaded sooner but it took a while to write please review and follow the story for more days :)**


End file.
